ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
DuckTales Remastered
DuckTales Remastered is a platformer video game and a high-definition remake of the 1989 NES video game. It was released in 2013 on PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Steam, and in 2015 on iOS, Android, and Windows Phone. DuckTales Remastered allows players to control Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world, as he goes on an adventure to add some of the world's most valuable relics to his treasure vault. Players will encounter many friendly and enemy characters from the show along their journey. The gameplay mainly requires players to use Scrooge's pogo-stick to attack enemies, traverse platforms, and destroy obstacles. Plot The plot of DuckTales Remastered is similar to the NES version, but with more details added in. The game opens with a large number of Beagle Boys attempting a robbery on the Money Bin. After defeating them and saving Huey, Dewey, and Louie in the process, Scrooge makes it to his office where Bigtime Beagle is trying to get away with an old painting. Once he's been defeated, he runs out of the office while Scrooge inspects the painting, finding an old piece of paper hidden inside it written in code. Scrooge places the paper into a super-computer Gyro developed, revealing coordinates to valuable treasures around the world. With the help of many characters Scrooge has known, he travels to the Amazon jungle, Transylvania, an African mine shaft, the Himalayan mountains, and the Moon to retrieve the five treasures revealed by the paper: the Incan King's Scepter, the Coin of the Lost Realm, the Giant Diamond of the Inner-Earth, the Lost Crown of Genghis Khan, and the Green Cheese of Longevity, respectively. Flintheart Glomgold, second-richest duck in the world and Scrooge's rival, attempts to steal the Lost Crown and the Cheese first, but loses both to Scrooge. Magica De Spell similarly tries to take the Coin of the Lost Realm for herself, but also fails to acquire it before Scrooge does. After acquiring all five treasures, Scrooge returns to his money bin, only to find his nephews held hostage by the Beagle Boys, who were hired by Flintheart Glomgold. Glomgold forces Scrooge to give up his treasures in exchange for the nephews, but as Scrooge does so, Magica De Spell returns and freezes them all, revealing her master plan to summon Count Dracula Duck using the five treasures and rule the world. She teleports the treasures and Scrooge's nephews to Mount Vesuvius, and says that Scrooge must give her his Number One Dime to get his nephews back. She transforms the Beagle Boys into pigs and teleports away, leaving Glomgold and Scrooge alone. They make a deal to rescue the nephews and bring Scrooge's Number One Dime in exchange for Glomgold getting the five treasures. Once they make it through Mount Vesuvius, Glomgold steals the Number One Dime, revealing that he and Magica were in cahoots the entire time. Magica summons Dracula Duck using the treasures, forcing Scrooge to fight him and Magica's spells. The fight slowly causes the volcano to begin erupting. After Scrooge defeats Dracula, Magica teleports away and the boys are released from their cage. Scrooge sends them to Launchpad and chases down Magica and Glomgold, who are arguing over the dime as it falls onto a pillar that shoots up due to lava pressure. Scrooge races them to the dime and grabs it as they all escape the erupting volcano. Glomgold and the Beagle Boys, who have returned to normal, are all arrested while Magica has escaped. Scrooge takes the boys out for ice cream to celebrate, and even allows them to have individual cones with ice cream inside of them. Cast and characters *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck (player) *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Wendee Lee as Mrs. Beakley *Chuck McCann as Duckworth, Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle *Chris Edgerly as Gyro Gearloose *Frank Welker as Bubba Duck, Big Time Beagle, Baggy Beagle, King Terra-firmian and Dracula Duck *Eric Bauza as Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck *Brian George as Flintheart Glomgold *June Foray as Magica De Spell Due to the deaths of Joan Gerber, Hal Smith, and Hamilton Camp, the characters of Mrs. Beakley, Gyro Gearloose, Flintheart Glomgold, and Fenton Crackshell, where recasted. Gallery Category:Games (1987)